Vestido de seda
by XxChocolate.ChipsxX
Summary: La pequeña Ginny se aserdco a la piesa de Harry sin pensar que este no hiba a estar dormido,que grata sorpresa se hiba a dar al ver que esta despierto..- Reflexion Presente y Pasado-.


Esta es mi primera historia y espero que sea de su agrado

**¿Algún Spoiler?**

No, no creo se podría decir que la primera parte es ambientada el el caliz de fuego pero se puede leer sin leer el 4

Considerare esta historia como Drama y Romance aunque no estoy muy segura, esta es mi primera historia y a pesar de todo me gusto

Bueno no escribo mucho en el principio porque yo en realidad no me leo todo el tiempo el principio

OjO: No QuIErO vEr EsTe Fic En OtRa PaRtE SiN PeRmIsO 

_**Hace 10 años **_

Harry estaba acostado boca arriba mientras dejaba sus lentes en la mesa pequeña de los Wheasley ,esa casa era pequeña pero para Harry era la mejor casa que había visto en su vida, su vista se fijo en un cartel de el equipo de Ron, todavía le parecía raro que las imagenes se movieran pero ya se estaba acostrumbando...pero su mirada viajo a la puerta en donde apareció una pequeña niña de pelo rojizo característico de los Wheasley y ojos brillantes cafes con un vestido de seda color crema que llegaba a las rodillas.

La pequeña Ginny se acerco a Harry, había dejado su peluche de oso en su cuarto, no quería que -al ver a Harry- pensara que era una pequeña niña,¡Porsupuesto que no! Ella quería demostrarle que era grande e independiente, aunque no la viera pero ¿porque estaba ahí?, ¿sería porque le gustaba de sobre manera? Lo encontraba excesivamente guapo además hacia de su príncipe azul, salvarla de El Innombrable en una cámara secreta y despertar viendo esos ojos esmeraldas le sorprendió pero más aun ver a ese diario de Tom Riddle con algo clavado y el basilisco, una serpiente gigante, muerta.

Ginny se sorprendió ver a Harry despierto, pensó que estaba dormido, que entraría y lo vería dormir, que tal vez lo vería mas guapo dormida y no se sentiría tan nerviosa, que pudiera verlo minuciosamente cada parte de su príncipe azul, ¡Sí! Esa era la razón por la que venia

- Harry - susurro un tomate rojo, solo se podía distinguir esos ojos cafés brillantes que tenia - lo siento no quería molestarte - fue lo que le salió después de un tiempo, quiso mover los pies y cerrar la puerta pero algo en su mente no quiso

-Hola Ginny- Harry sonrió de costado- ¿has tenido una pesadilla?

- si - mintió Ginny - lo siento pensé que esta era la pieza de mama - "Oh por favor no se lo creerá ,es una casa muy pequeña para equivocarse" pensó

-¿Enserio?, cuando yo tenía pesadillas en la casa de mis tíos solía abrasar mi almohada y apretarla hasta que estuviera calentita y pensaba que era mi madre o mi padre que tomaban vida en mi cojín- la cara de Ginny ahora era roja y además con tristeza como seria no tener a sus hermanos y padres, sus hermanos eran molestosos pero los quería de una forma que no podía describir.

- sí...bueno...no quiero molestar a mama pero encuentro mi almohada es pesada y muy grande para mi, además no quiero a molestar a mis hermanos y después que me molesten con pesadillas, además roncan mucho excepto Percy ,pero Percy habla dormido y nombra a Penelope todo el tiempo- esto hiso reír a Harry- ¿Harry puedo dormir contigo?

La pregunta los sorprendió a ambos a la vez, ¿podía Ginny estar más roja de lo que ya estaba? Si,si podía. Pero Harry solo limito a asentir y correrse a un lado, Ginny roja como todas las cabelleras de su familia juntas, se sentó en la cama y empujo sus diminutos pies dentro de la cama, se tapo con el chal y escondió mitad de su cara en la almohada

-sabes Ginny mi mama era pelirroja - Ginny se puso roja, todos a los que conocían a los Potter y el increíble parecido de James Potter con su hijo y también los mismos gustos- buenas noches Ginny...

_**Presente **_

Harry llego después de un largo día como auror, estaba cansado, había encontrado 3 personas hoy día y aprendido un hechizo bastante eficiente pero su cuerpo ya no daba para más...bueno no para el trabajo

Dejo caerse monótonamente a la colcha y se quito la ropa, se puso pijama y apago las luces, cerro sus ojos y la espero, sabía lo que venía por que así era ella, era como su metabolismo empezaba desde las luces del sol se ponían he iba a jugar Quidditch para un partido hasta que llegaba el y apagaba las luces y sacaba su lado de fiera

Sintió sus manos pasar por sobre su cara, era rápida, se rio internamente antes si le dirigía una mini mirada se ponía roja, ahora tenía que esforzarse placenteramente para verla roja pero prefería que se pusiese roja por placer que por vergüenza

Abrió los ojos y la vio, con un vestido que le llegaba a mitad de nalga, el más que nadie sabía que esperaba usando la parte baja de su ropa interior diminuta y el vestido color crema mostraba un busto muy admirable

-Ginny cuando eras pequeña eras más creativa, inventabas pesadillas para dormir conmigo- paso rápidamente la mirada pero su sangre ya se estaba centrando en su entrepierna - creo haber visto ese vestido antes

-bueno la verdad lo encontré en unas de las cajas que no me dejaste abrir porque cuando armaste la cama me llevaste enseguida con ella - dijo tapándose con la chal

-ahora escóndete maldita provocadora -Ginny rio mientras Harry le besaba la línea de unión entre sus pechos, tomo de sus piernas a Ginny y subió hasta llegar a su firme trasero, al no encontrar su cometido la vio entre pregunta y travieso -me has sorprendido Ginny no tienes nada abajo

-claro que no, soy una mujer mala- dijo haciendo un gruñido en su cuello, Harry se rio

-te amo chica mala - Harry tomo a Ginny y la subió a su regazo, se besaron, recordaron rápidamente el Quidditch y sus primeros besos de relación, pero pronto Ginny empezó a deslizarse del torso de Harry hasta que su cara tocara el cierre del pantalón cosa que Ginny bajo con los dientes, Harry sabia lo que haría por eso al ver su cara, su bellísima cara, con pelo de un rojizo asoleado, ojos café brillante y en su pequeña y respingada nariz habian pecas, pequeñas pecas que cuando ella deseaba podían ser tiernas o sensuales

-¡Ginny! - gimió casi grito Harry, tomando posesivamente la cara de Ginny y posándola sobre su miembro sintiendo los labios gruesos enroscarlo mas y mas llegando botar esa semilla en la boca de la pelirroja

-Harry Potter - Ginny se aferro en el poste que estaba encima de la cama, Harry se coloco detrás suyo y empezó con envestidas suaves que empezaba a ir mas rápido y fuerte. Tomo a Ginny de sus pechos y los masajeo hasta que Ginny sin poder aguantar más se descargo, le dolió el oído cuando Harry gruño y grito

-sabes que nos quedan dos semanas para que los niños vengan

-Aja, pero sabes los extrañe mucho pero también extrañare nuestras noches juntos-susurro besando su mentón -además vine Alexander y tengo que ver a Lily

-¿Viene quien?- las esmeraldas de Potter miraron fijamente a los ojos café de su esposa, su mirada era de aturdimiento y celos, Harry, al igual que su padre, era celoso, bueno no era tan molestoso y desordenado pero cambio al estar con su suegra

-Alexander Wood, parece que tendrás que soportar a Oliver como consuegro- Harry puso los ojos en blanco, ya se imaginaba el sentado en el sofá de su casa escuchando a Oliver hablar, hablar y hablar...

-Si no hay otra opción- murmuro Harry, el era celoso cuando hablaban de hombres y Lily en una misma frase pero nunca haría algo para que su princesa fuera infeliz, pero de seguro mataría al desgraciado que la hiciera infeliz, en total tal vez el Ministerio se lo perdonaría en total seria un Avada Kadavra en una persona y salvo a millones .

Ginny miro a su marido con amor impregnado en los ojos, amaba a Harry Potter, por eso no dudo acercarse y besarle ,sintió las manos de Harry en su espalda pero de repente otra mano estaba pasándola por las piernas , aterrorizada se dio vuelta y mas se asusto al ver a otro Harry detrás de ella, dio vuelta la cara para ver al Harry que estaba bajo a ella ¡Oh Dios mío eran dos Harry!

-Creo que ya sabes lo que me enseñaron hoy-susurro el Harry debajo de ella que tenía su cara en su cuello - estaba ansioso de practicar este hechizo contigo- dijo el Harry encima de ella mientras apretaba su trasero y lamia su cuello

¡Oh Dios si un Harry la llevaba al paraíso, ni se imaginaba lo que dos Harry podían hacer! Y todo por un vestido de Seda.

Espero que les haya gustado

ReViEw¿?


End file.
